Rotorcraft, such as helicopters, employ rotor blades to generate lift. Specifically, rotorcraft typically include a mast that is coupled to a power plant (e.g., a jet engine and transmission assembly), and the rotor blades are coupled to the mast by way of a rotor hub. Rotation of the mast about a mast axis causes corresponding rotation of the rotor blades about the mast axis, thereby generating lift.
In modern rotorcraft, the weight of each rotor blade is balanced to reduce vibration as the rotor blades rotate about the mast axis. Balancing of a rotor blade is commonly achieved by introducing and properly positioning one or more tuning weights into the body of the rotor blade, such as along the leading edge of the rotor blade and proximate (at or near) the outboard end of the rotor blade. Such tuning weights are formed from high-density materials. For example, tungsten is commonly used to form such tuning weights.
Tungsten is a brittle metal with a relatively high Young's modulus. Particulate-binder composites, such as tungsten powder-binder composites, offer a relatively lower Young's modulus and, therefore, have been explored as alternatives to tungsten metal for use in tuning weights for rotor blades. However, traditional techniques for forming tungsten powder-binder composite articles, such as high-shear mixing under vacuum followed by casting, are cumbersome and fail to adequately approximate the density of tungsten.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of particulate-binder composites.